ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rowyn
Agent Rowyn is an assassin in the Department of Mary Sues. She is partnered with Lothloriel Elhyn and was written by Lothy and Rowyn. Agent Profile Appearance Rowyn is five foot seven and about one hundred thirty-five pounds. She has dark brown eyes and reddish-brown hair, with pale skin. One might call Agent Rowyn the old one. Actually, she's only a few years older than Agent Lothy, but Lothy never fails to find a chance to rub it in about the rheumatism pills she tries to disguise as Tic-Tacs. The costumes Lothy and Rowyn use are all-purpose noblewomen gowns. They serve for Narnian, Tortallan, Gondorian, and Elven disguises. The ring that Lothy's wearing is Éomer's ring, a souvenir from "Flower of Rohan"; Rowyn's brooch is Gondorian. Personality Agent Rowyn is rather studious, but she has a wry scintillating wit that never lets up. She is capable of putting the Vulcan-faced Agent Lothy into hysterics, which is something not easily done. Rowyn spends entirely too much time reading and writing fanfiction. Her hobbies include writing with Agents Lothy and Tigerlily, as well on her own. Also turning herself into a French Pea and bouncing around in a costume. (Don't ask.) So far she only writes LotR fanfics, but also loves the PotC and Narnia fandoms. She is an incredible author, and portrays Éomer perfectly, which is another of the reasons she and Agent Lothy are partners. She loves to read, and never goes anywhere without at least one book. While Tolkien's works are her favorites, you can find her reading anything from Shakespeare to a medieval/fantasy epic to the latest Lemony Snicket book. She also loves watching movies, especially if they involve both swords and horses. She has a special fondness for s'mores, though any kind of chocolate will do, or dried fruit. Especially pineapple. She also likes Vanilla Coke. Agent Lothy thinks Vanilla Coke is too smooth, which has led to several rather interesting arguments. Rowyn can't stand horribly OOC canon characters, modern slang or other blatantly anachronistic elements, wrecking the canon to make one's character fit in, or bad spelling. If you even think about touching Faramir, she'll smite you before you can say "I'm not a Sue." She also gets quite upset over Wimpy!Faramir. She also gets extremely upset over bad portrayals of Éowyn, since Rowyn is firmly convinced that she is the most interesting female character Tolkien ever wrote (and anyone who ends up with Faramir can't be bad!), and feels a certain amount of protectiveness towards Éomer, though she leaves him to Lothy as a professional courtesy. She also gets angry over bad portrayals of Jack Sparrow, especially if the author makes him out to be... stupid. Partner Lothy and Rowyn work beautifully as a team. Rowyn's grimness counteracts Lothy's lightness, and Lothy's cool head keeps Rowyn in check. They share a hatred of bad grammar, spelling, and word usage, and a love of Shakespeare. As you can see in the image above, Lothy and Rowyn are the best of friends, which is imperative in a PPC partnership. Lothy and Rowyn own Faramin the mini-Balrog and Pensive the mini-dragon. Mission Reports Home: Agents Lothloriel and Rowyn: PPCers Extraordinaire! Partnered with Lothloriel Elhyn * "The First Assignment: Who is She Really" (Pirates of the Caribbean) ** In which the new agents get a little more hands-on training than they expected, Jack Sparrow forgets how to speak coherent English, and colonial Jamaica gets a 21st-century makeover. * "Trial By Love and War" (The Lord of the Rings) ** In which Denethor makes fashion laws, Faramir learns to tango, and Rowyn is on the brink of a homicidal rampage. * "The High Queen of Narnia" (The Chronicles of Narnia) ** In which the agents witness their first mini-spawnings, Rowyn overdoses on Bleeprin, and Lothy has her hands full balancing a Sue and her partner. * "Love at First Sight" (Pirates of the Caribbean) ** In which Jack becomes a love-sick idiot, Lothy tries to prove that Vanilla Coke is too smooth, and Rowyn finds another reason that the French are useful besides the inventions of parley and mayonnaise. * "Flower of Rohan" (The Lord of the Rings) ** In which something's rotten in the state of Rohan, and the agents have a few close encounters of the (semi)canon kind. * "Love Conquers All" (Pirates of the Caribbean), with Agent Jeanlily (DMS - LotR) ** In which Lothy and Rowyn must face an Agent's worst nightmare--'Suvian resurrection--with a little help from a friend. * "Iriniel and Legolas" (The Lord of the Rings) ** In which the Agents encounter their first Legomance and Lothy discovers a new addiction. Category:Inactive Agents Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues